


Le feu du démon

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [39]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Quand Devil décide de sortir en ville sur un coup de tête, Angel est bien obligé de le suivre.Thème de la nuit des lemons de la FA :Club de strip-tease, angst, anges et démons, discussions et problème de communication.





	

Angel se retrouvait avec un énorme problème sur les bras.  
En soit, ce genre de désagréments ne datait pas d’aujourd’hui. Angel avait vu le jour en même temps que Devil. Jusqu’à l’adolescence, Devil s’était contenté de jouer littéralement avec le feu. Sous sa forme adulte d’incube, il attisait d’autres ardeurs.  
Angel soupira fortement et chassa le whisky déposé si gentiment par Devil sous son nez.  
Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège du feu de l’ivresse, bien que celui de la colère l’ait traversé quelques heures auparavant.  
Devil pensait beaucoup trop souvent à s’amuser avec la libido des autres.  
À ses risques et périls.  
Après une violente dispute avec Angel sur la question, Devil avait décidé d’écumer les bars en solitaire. Un démon ne devait absolument pas sortir sans son ange. Cette chaudière ambulante oubliait les règles de sécurité élémentaires pour une entité. Ils se protégeaient l’un l’autre à l’extérieur de leur habitat naturel.  
Devil avait deviné qu’Angel le suivrait dans ces lieux de débauche.  
Les bars l’avaient rapidement ennuyé. Il était bien difficile d’exciter des poivrots. Devil avait enchaîné sur les boites de nuit, histoire d’enflammer la nuit des habitués des lieux. Finalement, il s’était retrouvé dans son élément : une boite de strip-tease gay.  
Devil s’était d’abord contenté de regarder les danseurs se trémousser sur la piste et de déployer son aura sexuelle. Malgré les protestations vives et les tentatives physiques d’Angel, Devil s’était levé pour rejoindre les barres.  
Après s’être débarrassé sensuellement de ses lunettes, son manteau et autres élément gênant, Devil faisait l’amour à la barre métallique en string.  
Quand on sortait avec ce genre de sous-vêtements, il y avait forcément de la suite dans les idées pour l’exhiber publiquement. En tout cas, dans la tête d’un incube avec le feu aux fesses.  
Angel serrait les dents, en observant sa moitié exciter toute la salle. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il sorte ses ailes, ses cornes et sa queue pointue pour se donner en spectacle. Angel détestait que Devil se mette ainsi en danger. Il haïssait encore plus le fait qu’il utilise ses pouvoirs sur des inconnus. Ce ne devait être que réservé aux êtres chers.  
Alors que les occupants de la salle s’étaient lancés dans une partouze géante, sous l’influence des déhanchements enchanteurs du démon, Angel décida qu’il était temps d’aller se coucher.  
« On rentre », râla-t-il  
Angel se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie, en éloignant les hommes les plus audacieux avec son aura de pureté. Il sourit en entendant Devil se rhabiller et se précipiter à ses côtés.  
« Tu es rabat-joie. J’avais envie de rester…  
\- Pour contempler ton œuvre, soupira Angel.  
\- Exactement. Tu imagines la une des journaux de demain ? »  
Choqué, Angel chercha une solution pour préserver sa dignité.  
« Notre tout va faire croire qu’il était bourré.  
\- J’adore ton esprit pratique, le taquina Devil avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui mordre le lobe de l’oreille. Tout ceci m’a mis en appétit de toi. »  
Angel rougit énormément, tandis que son corps subissait des effets démoniaques. Devil lui accordait enfin un peu d’attention. S’il ressentait une drôle d’impression dans le bas du dos le lendemain, ce serait sûrement dû à une mauvaise chute sur le trottoir.


End file.
